


Bad Day on Set

by mistressterably



Category: Peter Capaldi - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working with your lover has it's own challenges, especially when one of you is having a very bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day on Set

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written after a conversation on Facebook when there were bad moods all around. I wrote this as a way for us to vent. It worked in terms of clearing up the bad vibes but this may not be a comfortable piece to read.

‘I am sick and tired of these constant fuck ups!’ She was ripping her headset off and throwing it at the set designer. ‘First we’re missing half of the fucking props, then you decide to NOT tell me that there’s going to be an hour wait for them, and now you’re telling me that we’re only going to have access to the site for another two hours. That’s going to leave us a whole fucking hour to get the shoots in.’ 

Peter stood back, out of sight. He’d been prepped by make-up in record time and come on set to watch the final set up for the scene. It wasn’t going to be a long complicated shoot and it was really just him on his own as a transition to the next bigger scene that was scheduled for the studio the next day. It wasn’t really him overhearing the director having a fit. Anyone in the surrounding area would have heard that. He was beginning to regret recommending her for this job. It was his story idea that they were filming. Originally he had thought to be the director himself but after a lot of back and forth, he had decided with his lover that she would direct and he would act. 

Admittedly, it was the two of them hashing out the directions at night in bed for the next days’ scenes. But it was giving her the chance to direct something bigger for the experience. Ads and shorts were good but to finally get an hour long piece done as the lead director would certainly give her a boost. But right now, he was wincing at the total cock up that had been caused by the set designer and her reaction to it. Over the past week and a half of filming with her at the helm he’d gotten to know her directing style a lot better. Different from his and he respected that. It was certainly proving to be a challenge for him, separating the work from their relationship. She certainly had and up till now the two roles had remained entirely separate. 

‘Hey,’ Peter approached his lover as she was storming away from the set designer. ‘Come and talk.’ He felt her tense right up as he took her by the arm. ‘Hey, hey. Talk to me.’

‘Peter, really, I am not in any sort of fucking mood for you and your gentle ass approach to filming.’ She was fuming and in full vent still. ‘What part of fucking tight deadlines for filming do bastards like him not understand! You understand!’

‘Of course I understand. And yes, he certainly did fuck up. But yelling at him isn’t going to change the immediate situation. So, come with me.’ Peter held her arm with a bit more force and was guiding her off the set. ‘One hour before we can do any filming?’

‘Yes, fucking asshole.’ She snapped.

Peter bent to her ear. ‘That sounds very appealing right now.’ He kept her moving despite the stutter in her step at his suggestion. 

‘You.. ‘ 

‘Me..’ He said even as he was leading her to the trailer that was being used as his dressing room. It would be small, cramped but it would be just enough privacy. ‘And you..fucking your asshole..’  
She gasped. Peter meant it and she knew it now. He was opening the door to his trailer, waving away the assistant that was approaching. He was practically pushing her as he followed her in, locking the door behind him. 

‘Fucking bastard,’ She growled at him. ‘Practically frog-marching me off set.’

He gazed down at her. ‘Before you were arrested for an assault on the set designer. You and your temper. It’ll get you in trouble one of these days.’

‘And you’re not going to give me trouble right now?’ She challenged him. 

‘Oh, I am.’ He grabbed her face and kissed her hard. The force of his kiss stunned her for a moment before she fought back against him. She managed a couple of punches to his chest, stinging him slightly but then he grabbed her hands, his longer reach able to stop her connecting again. Peter stopped kissing her and spun her round. There was a small bed at the end of the trailer that had become a depository for various costume changes. He had one of her arms bent back, pinned behind her. 

‘Fuck,’ She growled. 

‘Go on, fight me now.’ Peter spoke in her ear. ‘Get it out.’

She did try to get her arm out of his grip but failed. Instead, she had no immediate means to stop him from getting her trousers and underwear down, bending her over the clothes-strewn bed. With his free hand he thrust between her legs and was rubbing her harshly. She was still struggling but not to get away from him but to get him to work his fingers into her. She was becoming more aroused, her juices flowing down over his fingers into his palm. He used his fingers to spread the slick juice up to her asshole, lubricating her. 

His cock was solid now. He spotted a towel on the bed and wiped his wet fingers on it before he unzipped his trousers and pushed them down far enough to keep them from getting soiled. Another rough rubbing of her crotch and another palmful of her juice, he slicked himself up and then he was pushing into her. His cock surged into her tight hole, filling her. As he pounded hard into her from behind she began to moan loudly. ‘Fuck,’ He growled and leaned over her back and placed a hand over her mouth. ‘Keep you quiet, woman.’ She growled back at him but a deep thrust of his hips inside her made her moan, muffled by his hand. He fucked her hard and fast, pounding her temper out of her. ‘Fuck.’ He gasped with a final driving thrust as deep as he could inside her and shot his load. His cock still buried in her, he stood her up and held her back against him. His fingers teased her clit until she was bucking back against him in the throes of her own orgasm.

Coming down from her orgasm, she reached up behind her to wrap her arms around his neck. He kissed her neck and shoulders until he slipped out of her, spent for the moment and his cock gone limp. 

‘Fuck you,’ She told him. ‘Fucking star of the show telling the director what to fucking do.’

‘A fucking actor who also happens to be your fucking lover. Who loves fucking you any time he can.’ He reminded her. ‘And the same actor who won’t let you fucking take out shit on some poor bastard trying to do his job.’

‘He did fuck up.’ She said, but the worst of her anger had been pounded from her by his cock. 

‘He’s almost as new at the job as you are. He doesn’t have someone around to fuck him into shape. Now, let’s get back out there and I’ll do some rehearsals while we wait for the props.’

‘Bastard. My ass is sore now.’ 

Peter smacked her on the ass. ‘Pay me back later. You can ride my cock hard enough for it to hurt if I think about you rudely tomorrow in studio.’


End file.
